Seth's Imprint
by Purkayz
Summary: So.. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Claire, Paul imprinted on Rachel and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee,... That leaves me questioning...who does Seth imprint on? Seth/OC. I dont own twilight. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…….TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT! oh and Seth's imprint's name is Kaylie. ;) **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

KPOV

I fiddled with my hair until it looked 'presentable'. I didn't really care about my looks. Well.. I guess I did, but I didn't go overboard obsessing over how pretty I was. I hated people like that. Why couldn't they just…_chill._

I looked into the full sized mirror there a women stood starring at me. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel brown eyes. That women was…._me._ I know exciting, _hey?!? _

I walked down the stairs, each time I stepped, there was a crack. It's not like I was fat or anything, it's just the house was very very _very old._

I opened the front door and yelled. "Mom! I'll be back, I'm going for a walk."

I didn't expect a reply. Mom was way to busy with work. So in logic, she probably wouldn't even notice my absence, she probably didn't even care.

I stepped off the front porch, I felt the wind in my face, I wanted to embrace the moment, so I gently closed my eyes. Ahhh.

Many people hated the rain, but I for one enjoyed it. I was happy when we moved to Forks, Washington. Though leaving my friends; Tawni and Maya back at home wasn't pleasant.

I felt a presence of someone. I heard no sound though.. My eye's popped open. I looked at the bush across from my house. I gulped. It was moving. I could _see _something in it. I didn't know what it was all I knew was that it was sandy coloured.

"Hello? Who's there?" I whispered. I heard a twig snap. I gulped, beginning to worry.

A wolf came out of the bush. It gave a low whimper. I could see why. There was a huge branch sticking out of it's paw.

"You poor thing, come here." My voice was soft and clam. The wolf seemed unsure. Eventually it moved closer to me. Talk about animals understanding you, eh? I pulled the twig out. The wolf howled.

"I'm so sorry." I chucked the stick on the grass, it was covered with red wolf's blood. I ran into the house and grabbed some toilet paper.

The wolf was surprisingly still there, he looked at me in awe. I wrapped his paw in the thin, wives of the toilet paper.

The sandy-coloured wolf was still starring at me. I looked back at him. He had big brown eye's. I gave a smile.

"Hope you get better." I stroked the wolfs coat, he was so soft. I could've hugged him. But if he was a wild animal, I sighed.

"Your really cute you know." I got up. The wolf seemed to chuckle, but in a 'animal' type of way.

My eyebrows went in different directions. Either this was a very smart wolf or I was going crazy.

I'll go for him being a smart wolf….

I began to walk, I tried thinking about my old friends from Phoenix, but I couldn't. The wolf was stuck in my head. I wasn't kidding with him, he was cute. Something about him seemed human…I just couldn't put my finger on it. I walked along more, well kicking a yellow rock, it reminded me of the wolfs coat colour. I sighed. Maybe I should just go home. You could probably guess what I was thinking all the way there.

I grabbed a object out of my jean pocket and stuck it into the door knob hole. I chucked the metal key on the table and sighed. I loved Forks, but there was nothing to do. I could think of one thing and one thing only. The Sandy coloured wolf.

I sat in my bed wondering why the wolf hadn't attacked me. It's like he could see that I meant him no harm. I hope I see him again. It's like he could see my soul and I could see his. If only he were human. Usual teenager's daydream about hot guys and sexy girls, but oddball Kaylie here, daydreams about a sandy-coloured wolf she met ONCE!

I sighed. I was bored to death (no surprise there eh?) I decided to call my friend, Bella Swan. ( we hung out sometimes, when she still lived in Phoenix) From what I could remember she had brown hair and eye's, ivory skin and she was nice to hang out with. I dialled her number _slowly._

"Hello?" A man's voice said. Charlie?

"Charlie? Hey, it's Kaylie. Um, is Bella home?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Kaylie. She doesn't live here anymore. She lives with her….um. Husband." Charlie said _husband _with a edge_. She was married!!!?????_

"Could I maybe get her number?" I gently pushed, trying to hide my surprise.

"Sure it's-" I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a digits down.

"Thanks Charlie." I nodded like he could see me.

"No prob, kid. Bye." He hung up.

"Uh, bye." I muttered into the phone. I put it on the charger and starred at the number.

_Just call the number. Jeez, I can't believe your scared to CALL someone._

The voice was right, the phone barley had a minute of charging, I picked it up….again. I swiftly dialled the number, well telling myself. _Of course, I'm not afraid. It's just-_

"Hello?" A velvet like voice answered.

"Hi, is Bella there?" I asked in a weak tone.

"Um, hold on-" There was talking in the back ground. I could hear a voice, it sounded happy and cheerful. I could barely make-out the words. _'That's her! That's her!' _The voice screamed.

"May I ask who's calling?" The velvet voice was on the phone again.

"Um, it's Kaylie, from Phoenix." I sighed.

"Oh, here's Bella." The man replied. I heard voice again. _'Bella? Love? It's Kaylie, from Phoenix.'_

Was there an echo in here? Bella? Love? Was I just talking with her husband? I heard someone grabbing the phone, it better be-

"Kaylie?" A chimed voice asked, she sounded…….different.

"Bella!" I was happy to finally talk with her.

"How have you been?" She asked.

We chatted for a bit and then she invited me over, quickly I wrote it down on the same sheet of paper as her phone number. I said I'd be over at 4:30. I glanced at the time…4:00.… great, I'd probably need to leave _now. _

I got into my mom's cooper and backed out of the driveway. I swear there was eye's watching me all the way to Bella's house.

**Review! Plus! Should I do a Seth's POV?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay here's the next chapter in Seth's POV! **

SPOV

"I'm bored." I told my sister, Leah Clearwater. She in turn, gave a huge sigh. I waited for her to respond but nothing came out, all she did was look back at her book.

"Leeaaaa! Give me something to do." I sang. She looked up and glared.

"Seriously Seth. If I suggest something will you shut up and leave me alone?" She snapped.

"Yes." I said a little offended.

She thought for a second and nodded with herself. She looked back at me.

"Phase and go for a run." She smiled and turned back to read.

Running. Okay. Sure. I guess it was something to do….right?

I left the house with no shoes and ran to the edge of the forest. I stripped and tied my shirt to my leg. I began to feel my skin turn into fur. I opened my eye's to a whole new vision of things. I simply started to run.

I ran east, and stopped to listen for deer, I was starving.

_Slam._

What was that? I went over to the bush. Peering though the green leaves, I saw _her. My everything. My imprint. It's her._ I knew I had a imprint, it's just that I never thought it would happen so quickly. It was her! Oh wow. I couldn't just phase and go up to her. I mean what am I supposed to say?

'_Oh um, Hi I'm Seth, I just imprinted on you. I'm a werewolf. Cool, huh?' _

She looked at the bush. Crap, did she see me?

"Hello? Who's there?" She mumbled in a quiet voice. Her voice was beautiful. Just like my imagination. I wanted her to hold me and touch me. I wanted her to be mine. Unthinking I took a step closer and a twig snapped. I gave a small yelp. I looked down, I twig was now sticking out of my paw. Great.

Way to go, Seth. Your cover is now blown. She see's you now. I gave a internal sigh and came out of the bush giving low whimpers because it hurt to walk. The girl starred at me. I looked up at her. She was a brunette and had hazel brown eye's, she looked at me worried. Was it from fear? I hoped not.

"You poor thing, come here." She spoke soothingly, was she not scared? I slowly began to move toward her. She grabbed my sandy coloured paw and tugged the twig out. I barked. She was holding my hand…..er…paw!

"I'm so sorry." She looked worried. She thought she hurt me? How could she possibly think that? I looked up at her. I loved her eye's, they were so easy to melt into. I heard the stick hit the ground, I looked over at it, it was half brown-half red. Yuck!

Suddenly the girl ran into her house. I sat on the road. Why did she leave me? It hurt. Now I understood how Jake felt leaving Nessie alone. I needed to see her face again. What if she was too scared to come back out? What if-

She came out the front door a second later, interrupting me from my wild conclusions. In her right hand she held a white roll of toilet paper. Oh, that's why she left…

She grabbed my paw again (I felt a jolt of electricity run though my whole body) and she began to wrap it around me.

"Hope you get better." She gave a little smile and began to pet me. I felt joy pulse though every vein. She looked upset about something, I desperately wanted to make her smile again. She looked me in the eye again and her eye's instantly lit up.

"Your really cute you know." She said getting up off the sidewalk. She was leaving me. I sniffed, to low for her to hear. Then began to laugh my wolf laugh. She looked at me like she was going crazy. I immediately stopped. She walked away. I ran as fast as I could to Edward Cullen's house.

___________________________________________________________________

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I stood at the Cullen's front door. A beautiful vampire opened the door.

"Hey Rosalie, is Edward home?" I greeted politely.

She nodded.

"Yeah dog, Edward?" She asked casually. Edward was in the room in the blink of an eye.

I grinned at him, I wanted to tell him the news before he read my mind.

"Edward, I- I imprinted!" I beamed.

"You imprinted? That's great, Seth." Edward smiled at me. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Finally, I could be truly happy. Bella walked into the room.

"Hey Seth. I'm happy for you." She gave me a nod.

"Thanks Bella, but I don't even know her name yet." I admitted.

_Rinnnng…..Riiiinnnng……..Riiiiiinnng_

I looked at the phone. Who could be calling?

Edward swiftly answered it.

"Hello?…..Um, hold on-" Edward spoke into the phone.

I jumped up and down.

"That's her! That's her!" I yelled. Had she heard me? Edward laughed.

"Bella, Love. It's for you." Edward looked at her. Bella probably would have blushed, that is if she was still human.

"Who is it?" Bella asked. Edward talked into the phone again.

"May I ask who's calling?" Edward simply told the other end.

He leaned away from the phone.

"It's a girl named Kaylie…..from Phoenix….." Edward trailed off. Bella held out her hand. I talked with Edward not wanting to eavesdrop on Bella's conversation with my imprint, Kaylie. I liked her name. It had a nice ring to it. Bella finally hung up the

phone.

"Kay's coming over at 4:30." She went over to stand beside Edward. I smiled.

I wanted something to eat, I was really hungry now. I waved goodbye saying I was going hunting. I phased once more- and instead of hunting deer, which I was planning to do, I watched Kaylie get into her mom's yellow cooper and drive along the

road to where we would meet.

**Okay so school starts soon, so I wouldn't be updating as much. I'll try hard, but I might take a while, Reviews help me write faster :p REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews (again) Here ya'll go**!

KPOV

I glanced down at my piece of paper.

My handwriting was so messy I could barley read it.

I looked back up at the house- no make that mansion- in front of me. How could people even afford to live in that kind of luxury?

Lucky, lucky Bells.

I took in a deep breath.

_Oh wow…I can't believe your SCARED to ring the doorbell. First your afraid of calling, now this! You know what....you're just the biggest loser in the world…no make that the UNINIVERSE! You're a real big, fat, ugly mother-_

I blocked my 'inner voice'.

It wasn't giving me any support.

I grabbed my coat, suddenly feeling cold and got out of my mom's car.

I slammed the door and locked it, even though these wealthy people would have no reason to steal this piece of junk, my family called a car.

I put on a cheerful smile and walked towards the white door.

I lifted my hand to the doorbell.

Closer, closer, any second the doorbell would ring…

"Ah!" I gasped at the touch of a warm hand on my back. I whipped around. A teenaged boy (about 14 or 15) was behind me. He was smiling, which made me smile. He was handsome. I think I already had a crush on him.....

**((A/N--No clue what seth ****looks like sorry, this is how I picture him... okay back to the story))**

He had dark brown hair and he was Native. his hair was short, but not too short. I already loved everything about him, and I hadn't even heard his voice yet.....

"Oh hi," I starred at him. He starred back.

"You're really here." I thought I heard him say under his breath.

His mouth was barley moving.

"I'm Kaylie." I gave a warm full-hearted smile.

"Hey I'm Seth." He grinned. Then turned his attention to the door.

"Edward? Bella? Nessie? Could someone please let us in?" He asked in a normal voice.

How were they supposed to hear us?

Who the heck is Nessie?

The door opened.

There was a young girl with milk chocolate eyes and bronze curles.

"Sethieeeeee!" The girl screamed.

She ran to hug him.

I felt a short wave of jealousy rush though me.

_What's up with you! He's not even your boyfriend. And for crying out loud Kaylie, she's a child.. Ughhhhh!_

The voice -sadly- was totally right.

Seth welcomed the embrace of the girl.

"Heya Nes, your mom or dad here?" He spoke .

"Yep. There in da living roooom!" She said enthusiastically. She said 'room' like a car starting up.

The little girl turned her head to face me.

I smiled nervously at her.

Then she put on the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life.

"Ahhh! Your Kaylie. Mommy and Seth were really happy when you called!"

"Seth was happy?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah! He found his imprint! He was practically jumping off the walls when he saw her."

"What's an-" I began to say.

Seth interrupted me. "Let's go in."

I slowly nodded.

Why was he excited about me coming over? I didn't know him.

What was Nessie talking about?

and, WHAT THE HECK IS A IMPRINT???

Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Holy crap, this kid was strong!

Seth followed closely behind us.

I finally noticed the house, it was beautiful. The designer of it must've gotten big bucks….

Bella was sitting on the couch with a man. He had bronze hair and was somewhat muscular. I expected to see Bella's milk chocolate brown eye's, but when she turned I gasped. Her eye's were liquid topaz. Her hair also seemed….darker? Hmm.

Something strange was going on.

For all I knew I could be sitting in a house of vampires and werewolf's and not know. The bronze haired man chuckled. My head jolted towards him.

"Kaylie, it's been to long." Bella's voice was like a bell. Something else I didn't expect.

"Yeah Bella, nice place you got here…" I trailed off. _Nice, why not try MAGNIFICIENT???_

The man on the couch was chuckling again. What was so funny? Did I miss some inside joke?

"This is Edward, my daddy." Nessie spoke up, I had almost forgotten she was in the room. She pointed to the bronze haired male. He smiled, a little.

"Pleasure." I held out my hand. Edward looked at it, probably debating whether to shake it or not, but grasped my hand sighing. His touch was very cold. I was glad I had brought my sweater. Nessie jumped up and down.

"Mom, can I show Kay my room?" She looked at Bella, almost pleading.

"Sure, Renesmee." Bella gave me an apologetic look.

Wait, I thought her name was Nessie….?

Nessie, once again grabbed my hand and literally pulled my hand. I slowly trailed along behind her.

Once we were up the stairs, Nessie lead me to the far right bedroom. It had a butterfly theme. The walls were a lavender purple and the bed was a huge flower. The carpet was lime green and pictures, ornaments and other stuffed toys were insects.

That completed the room.

"Wow. Your room is awesome." I said in awe. Usually when I babysat, the kids would show me there rooms too, I would put fake excitement in my voice, but this, this there was no 'fake' part to it.

Nessie beamed at the compliment. "Thanks. Grandma Esme, decorated it."

_So that was Edward's mom? Hmm. I wonder how she looks…._

"Cool. So….Nessie. What were you talking about earlier? Something about a imprint?" I tried to sound causal.

"Oh, well, you see there's this old legend that the son's of the moon follow-"

"Sons of the moon?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know….Werewolf's?

"Oh…." My throat dry.

"Anyways, it's like your there soul mate. For instance…Jake, Seth's friend, imprinted on me."

"How old is Jake?" I asked, my voice sounding a little more real.

"Um, like 15 or 16."

My mouth popped open.

"And you're his….soul mate?"

"Yeah, werewolf's don't age."

"Oh, do you know any other….um, werewolf's?" I really didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah, Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Quil,…..and Seth."

Oh. Wow. Seth. Werewolf. Holy. Crap.

"Did Seth's imprint today?" I felt a flush of jealousy go through me again. I really liked Seth. But he IMPRINTED.

"Yeah..he did." Nessie said, well putting some clothes in a bin.

"Who did he imprint on?" I asked. I needed to know _her_ name.

"You." Nessie said simply.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**hope you liked it. Please review. It makes me write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I'M FINALLY UPADTING! HOPE YOU ENJOY! Based on my awesome cusin's idea!**

**Kpov**

Nessie looked at me, waiting for my reaction and I could feel my cheeks start to burn. Then without knowing about it - or meaning to- a smile crept up my face and I actually felt… thrilled.

Who knew that a person I had met less than a day ago could make me feel lighter than air? Nessie smirked and looked away as if my embarrassingly bright face was adequate confirmation for my feelings.

Suddenly she hopped up from her bed (which was about the size of my room back home), and headed for the door.

"Sorry, Kaylie, Jake's coming to take me to a movie."

"Oh…okay," I mumbled, surprised at her abruptness. I followed Nessie out of her room and down the stairs.

When we got there, I saw a new person sitting on the couch with Seth, Bella and Edward. He had dark eyes and black hair.

Well, this must be Jake, Nessie's…..boyfriend I guess.

Edward chuckled again, and I still wondered what his problem was. Then I noticed Seth staring at Edward intensely and squinting his eyes like he was trying to communicate with his mind.

But those types of people don't exist so I just passed it off a indigestion or something.

Suddenly, Edward stood up and quickly said, "Bella, Love, I think we should get ready for the party this evening. It's getting a little late...."

Bella glanced at Edward, looking confused for a moment but then she smiled and said, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Kaylie, I should have told you to come over another time."

I shrugged and responded, "It's alright. I'll just leave."

I got up to leave and was surprised when Seth got up and followed me. I was even more surprised when he blocked my way and said, "Hey, listen, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out at La Push with me today."

I blinked, "Um… sure, why not?"

So we got into the cooper and drove down. I was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed between us, as if we were lifetime friends not perfect strangers. The 30 minutes in the car passed very quickly and before I knew it Seth was pulling

into the driveway of a small but well restored bungalow that was joined to the one beside it. We got out of the car and walked around the small reserve with its many lakes and oceans. Seth seemed to know everyone around here and whenever we

passed someone he introduced me to them.

He bought me a soda at the grocery store and we ended up sitting on a serene beach, arguing playfully.

"My eyes aren't BLACK! They're just really dark brown!" Seth said indignantly.

"You make it sound like something bad! I said they were a NICE black!" I giggled back at him.

"Just because your eyes are a pretty hazel doesn't mean everyone's can be."

I stopped and looked him in the eye, "You think my eyes are pretty?"

He stared right back at me and paused before saying, "Yes, and I-" He leaned in really close…so close…a little more and our lips would touch, closer, closer, closer….

His slow breathing was interrupted by a girl coming through the forest and onto the beach just a few feet beside us. The girl had dark brown eyes and a chin length bob. She was petite and, I thought jealously, she would look really good with Seth.

"Seth!" she squealed, "I thought I saw you come this way!"

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear. Somewhat shuffling out of her hug, he began to speak.

"Alyssa… this is Kaylie." He said stiffly.

_I wondered why....._

I expected her to give me a glare so dark it hurt my eyes, but instead she gave a grin and held out her thin wrist.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. Seth and I have known each other for, like…ever!" She said that like…like she was trying to get mejealous. It worked. I was steaming inside. Seth squeezed my hand and gave me a loving look, which I ignored, but loved.

"Cool. I'm new in town." I said, trying to be brave. She gave a very short glare at…Seth? Then turned back to me, her side bangs sweeping across her forehead.

"Are you Seth's girl-" She began.

"Ugh. I'm starving, lets go get something to eat." Seth gave me a little tug. Alyssa looked far from done.

"Do'ya mind if me and Kaylie here, talk about some girl stuff?" Alyssa said, sweetly.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p' and then off he went. I watched him go.

_Come back Seth! Don__'t leave me here with her!_

Alyssa's face was no longer nice, it was actually sort of scary.

"You'd better stay away from _my _Seth. He is _mine, _and he _always_ will be. Got that? If you EVER get that close to himagain…" She trailed off.

I gulped. I lump was in my throat, I couldn't swallow, nor could I breathe. She had just told me I couldn't go near, Seth.

A evil smile twitched on her lips.

With one last glare she turned and walked away towards another girl, who Irecognized as Seth's sister….Laya? No, Leana? Um..Lisa? No…Leah? Yes…Leah. That was it.

I walked back toward the crowd of people, everyone one seemed to be having a blast, everyone except the girl right here….. Seth was talking to Alyssa, I still felt jealous. His eye's wandered the crowd.

He began to speak, then Alyssa grabbed his shirt. He pried her hands off, and looked really annoyed.

His eye's starred into mine. I couldn't break the stare, not even if I wanted to. His eye's were full of lust and loving. He started walking, moving faster and faster,like he needed to talk to me.

I remembered **her **threat.

"_You'd better stay away from __**my**__ Seth. He is __**mine**__, and he __**always**__ will be. Got that? If you EVER get that close to him __again…"_

Her words rung in my ear. I began to shake my head. No! No! No!

I needed him…. He sat beside me smiling softly.

"I missed you." He murmured. Wait….something that Alyssa had said....

He is _mine, _He is _mine, _He is _mine, _He is _mine, _He is _mine, _He is _mine, _

**Was Seth dating her?**

Did he even not bother to break up with her before hand???

"I knew it!" I yelled at him.

He looked puzzled. Oh yeah! Now he looks all _innocent._ How pathetic! Of course this was way to good to be true!

"Huh? Kaylie what are you-" He began.

"Your dating Alyssa! That's why she yelled in my face! I didn't even know!" I screamed at him.

"Dating…who? What? Kaylie! Please!" He stoped. "Wait, she yelled at you? For what?" Seth questioned.

"Ugh! Just be happy with her, Seth! Have a good life!" Tears were streaming down my face. I began to sob. Right in front of him.

I swear out of the corner of my eye, Alyssa was laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Okay so that's the chapter! Review please! Hope you enjoyed :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's POV now! Thanks to all that reviewed/favourited/ Alerted me or this story! Here we….GO!**

**Spov**

"She's perfect. My dream girl." I smiled. Edward looked pleased.

"Yeah, her 'thoughts' seem a lot like yours. A perfect fit." Edward gave the smallest chuckle.

I grinned wider.

"Is Jake coming?" I questioned.

Edward nodded.

"Yeah, in 3.…2.…1.…." Edward closed his eye's.

"DING-DONG!"

With Edwards lightning speed, Jake was sitting here on the couch in no time.

"I found her." I told him.

"Who?" Jake questioned.

"_Her. _My- my imprint. You know-"

"Oh.......... _Ohhh. _Sweet, I'm happy for you, man." He gave me a pound.

He looked at the stairs.

There Nessie and Kaylie came. Beautiful as ever she bounced down the steps.

_Edward, please, can you make up some_ e_xcuse __for me to be alone with her. Please, I'll do anything. Please, please? PLEASE??? PLEA-_

Edward gave a chuckle. I squinted at him. I really wanted to be alone wit her.

"Bella, Love, I think we should get ready for the party this evening. It's getting a little late...." Edward suddenly spoke.

Bella's eye's flickered. Then she glanced at me. I smirked and gave her a small little wink. She pretended to nod knowingly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Kaylie, I should have told you to come over another time." Bella apologised.

Wow she was getting better at acting….

She shrugged , "It's alright. I'll just leave."

No, this couldn't be happening. I need to follow her. I got up swiftly and blocked her exit.

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out at La Push with me today." I really hoped it didn't sound…cheesy. I slapped myself on the inside.

She paused, what if she said no????

"Um…I guess…I mean, yeah, sure!" I grinned.

On the way out I stopped Bella.

"Nice acting skills." I grinned. She let out a bell-like laugh.

-0-

The cooper was a comfy little car. I loved it. Before I knew it Kaylie and I were talking like crazy. It never seemed to stop, _not _that I minded. I purposely made the car go slower. When we reached my house a rush of sadness overcame me. I just wanted her. I wished it was just us, but I ended up getting out of the car anyway. I introduced Kaylie to everyone I knew, trying to impress her.

I bought Kaylie a Pepsi at the grocery store and we ended up sitting on a wooden beach, arguing playfully.

"My eyes aren't BLACK! They're just dark brown!" I said.

"You make it sound like something bad! I said they were a NICE black!" She made the most amazing sound. Just a simple laugh made my heart flutter.

"Just because your eyes are a pretty hazel doesn't mean everyone's can be." I said, looking at her eye's.

She stopped and looked at me, did I say something wrong?

"You think my eyes are pretty?"

I didn't break the stare, neither did she. Then I spoke again,

"Yes, and I-" I leaned in ready to kiss.… I was about to say 'I love you,' but I had decided to stop.

Right now didn't seem to be the right time.

I guess I had wanted it to be more….romantic. I guess girl's liked that stuff. I could hear someone in the bush. I turned my head ever so slightly, and glumped at what I saw.

"Seth!" she squealed, "I thought I saw you come this way!"

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered. "Who the heck is this?"

I pushed her gently off my torso, then shifted my weight, now very uncomfortable. Was it really that easy to switch moods? First I was in complete bliss, then BAM. Alyssa comes.

"Alyssa… this is Kaylie." He said in a undertone. Alyssa had shown me…affection, but I didn't show it back, but apparently Alyssa ALWAYS got what she wanted. She gave a grin and held out her thin wrist towards Kaylie.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. Seth and I have known each other for, like…ever!" She said in a type of way that made you upset.

Kaylie had a hard look on her face. She didn't honestly think I liked Alyssa…right?? I squeezed her hand, she didn't seem to noticed.

"Cool. I'm new in town." She said.

Alyssa gave me her 'You like her and not me?' glare. Then turned back to Kaylie,

"Are you Seth's girl-" She began. No! Don't she'd better not say anything!

"Ugh. I'm starving, lets go get something to eat." I said, purposely interrupted her. Alyssa growled under her breath, probably to low for Kaylie to hear.

"Do'ya mind if me and Kaylie here, talk about some girl stuff?" Alyssa said, in a voice that made me want to puke.

"Nope," I said, trying to sound like nothing was wrong, when most things were.

I found Sam and the rest of the pack, and told them about my imprint. Paul seemed amused. Sam smiled sincerely. Jake nodded knowingly, Quil gave me a thumbs up. I was very happy that they were all…well, happy. Everything seemed to be right.

"Here comes the queen of La Push....no, make that the world!" Paul joked as Alyssa strode over to me.

I groaned slightly and straightened up a little.

"Hey, wonderful." Alyssa chirped.

"Hi Alyssa, you know where Kay is?" I asked.

I scanned over the crowd of people.

"Wait, now you have a nickname for her?" Alyssa exploded.

"Well, kinda...." I began.

Alyssa grabbed my shirt and slowly moved closer to me. I tugged her hands off, now I was angry. I caught Kaylie's stare and began to move towards her, now desperate to get away from Alyssa.

I looked at Kaylie. Her breath was steady and her eye's, now worried, were perfect Hazel. I needed her. I wanted her to. How perfect was this. Kaylie's eye's turned into a slight panic. I wanted to clam her. To make her laugh. Stroke her soft brown hair and tell her I'll protect her, forever. I sat beside her and smiled. I was finally with her.

"I missed you." I breathed in her ear. Kaylie froze.

"I knew it!" She yelled. I jumped, a little. Huh? What was going on? Kaylie's eye's burned with fury. What happened?

"Huh? Kaylie what are you-" I started.

"Your dating Alyssa! That's why she yelled in my face!" Kaylie's voice hit a sharp C.

Even when she was mad at me her voice was beautiful. I shook my head. Snap out of it Seth!

"Dating…who? What? Kaylie! Please! Wait, she yelled at

you? For what?" I had now a slight fury in my body. Who was yelling at her? I swear if I ever got my hands (or paws) on that evil person…..

"Ugh! Just be happy with her, Seth! Have a good life!" Tears appeared in her amazing eyes and then started streamed down her face.

Oh how I wished I could stop them.

I heard another voice, no a laugh. It definitely wasn't Kaylie's, for heavens sake! She was crying! It sounded harder. Not as pretty. I knew this voice. It was Alyssa's.

I ran away from my crying angel and up to the laughing devil.

"What did you do?" I worked hard to keep my voice clam.

"Nut-in'" She replied, joyful.

"Why is she crying?" I could feel a glare come on.

"How am I supposed to know?" Alyssa said, now not as perky.

"Well, she started acting strange right after you had your 'little' girl chat."

"Maybe she got the wrong idea."

I huffed, she wasn't going to say anything and ran back to Kaylie.

-0-

We slowly walked towards her cooper. Silence haunted us.

"What did she say, c'mon ya gotta tell me." I said soothingly.

Kaylie whimpered a little then sighed. She took a breath in then let it out.

"She said to-to," She began to cry again. I stroked her cheek. "stay away from you," She finished. I gasped.

"Why?" I asked, unsure if she would cry again.

"She said you were…hers." Her voice sounded weak. I laughed, saw Kaylie's mild glare then stopped.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Kaylie. My heart belongs to you and only you. You see I'm a were-" What was I saying?

"Wolf." She finished, looking un surprised. Was she the new Bella? How come no one was ever scared. I must've shown all that I thought on my face because Kaylie giggled.

"Nessie told me." She confessed.

"She…WHAT?" I gasped once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading! First off I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my real life friend

ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone . Secondly I hope people enjoy this story. So yeah! Read on!

**KPOV**

"She…WHAT?" Seth's voice was in pure shock. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Yeah, she told me about that when we were in her bedroom." I began to cheer up. Seth slapped his head.

"Does the girl not know better?" He muttered. I patted Seth on the back. My hand slid down and then finally it dropped by my side. It didn't say there for long, because Seth grabbed it and grinned. I smiled back at him. I couldn't believe it.

Him and I were _holding hands. _

He looked at the watch on his wrist and gave a sweet smile.

"It's still early, do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked.

_HECK YEAH! _My insides yelled. I almost shouted it to the world, but thankfully the lump in my throat made me stop.

Instead of making a complete fool of myself, I gave a small smile and said. "Of course." I pulled Seth closer towards me, now our foreheads were touching.

Closer, I moved towards him. Yes! My first kiss was just a lean away and-

3.....2.....1..... lean.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" My cell phone sounded in my pocket. Seth slapped his head and mumbled something I couldn't make out. I pulled the phone out of my jean pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

Silence.

"Anyone there?" I asked again.

Still nothing.

"Hello?" I said.

I closed it and sighed. Seth moved closer to me.

"Who was that?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"Nobody." I told him.

Once I had slipped the ultimate moment ruiner (meaning my cell phone) back into my pocket, Seth grabbed my hand again. We swung our hands back and forth until it hurt, but I didn't mind the pain, it was very easy to ignore well Seth was standing next to me.

I hadn't even noticed that we had walked into a fancy restraint, until Seth stopped walking and asked the greeter how long the wait was.

"Wow. Seth, this is way to much money. Seriously, let's go somewhere else." I attempted to pull him out the door. It's not like I didn't like this fancy crap, but it's just that it was way to pricey for it's own good.

Turns out he's much stronger than I thought. I finally give up and stand by his side. Like a good little girl.

"No way, I have money." He insisted. I sighed defeated. The greeter smiled at Seth and I.

In a perky voice she said. "Table for two?"

Seth gave a quick nod.

"Follow me please?" She asked, so we did. When we got settled at the table. Seth leaned foreword and spoke.

"Tell me about your family?" He gave a little smirk.

"Well I live with my mom. She's practically working all the time so I don't really see her, I'm an only child, so no brother or sister drama here. And.... My dad...My dad….he passed away." I swallowed hard. Oh the memories of him, laughing, kissing mom, being happy, they popped right into my head.

I could probably cry right now, but Seth had seen enough tears from me. That was probably the only reason that made me stop.

Seth smile dropped.

"That's funny," He whispered. I was about to ask why, but he spoke up."My father died, two years ago," He added.

Oh, so now we were both fatherless freaks, how funny. Ha, Ha, Ha!

"So, you have a sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Leah, some people think she's a butt, but I love her." Seth grinned.

Aw, how sweet. A actual guy who liked his sister.

Seth was now silent, just like the phone call. I sighed and leaned back in the silk coated oak chair. Seth copied.

Just then a waiter came, he starred at me with a little hint of lust in his eye. I wondered why. He looked directly at me, he didn't even a glance at Seth. Strange, why would he stare at me.

There was really nothing to stare at....Oh wow.....he was such a pervert. I wanted to scream at the waiter._ "STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST YOU IDIOT, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ON A DATE?" _but then Seth cleared his throat….loudly. The waiter seemed to finally notice him.

Then the perverted waiter opened his mouth to speak.

"'Ello, welcome too ze restraint of fine arts, may Zeye take zee order?" **(( I realize I spelt things wrong! He's talking with an accent if you didn't notice translation- "Hello, welcome to the restraint of fine arts, may I take the order?"))**

The man spoke with a thick Francis accent. I could barley understand him.

"Um, can I get the….." I began.

Ring, ring, ring

My stupid phone was ringing again.

"Oh, excuse me," I said. "Seth you order," I told him. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hello?" I asked.

This time it wasn't silent.

I heard hard breathing on the other end.


	7. Chapter 7

**KPOV**

I gulped. There was for sure someone on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked once again.

A busy crowd flowed through where I was standing and two little children, playing tag, weren't watching where they was going and ran top speed into my side.

I gasped as my cell phone escaped my grip.

"Sorry, Lady." One of the boys said. He blushed and then turned around.

"C'mon Chris," The other boy called.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor.

Where did that stupid cell phone go? I bent down to my knees and looked under the closest empty table. Nothing. I repeated this three more times. Dang it, mom- if she ever cared to get off the computer- would kill me if she ever found out I had lost that thing. I slapped my head. Oh no. No, no, NO! This couldn't be happening. Suddenly I felt a tap on my back. I spun around, a lady who was wearing sunglasses and a scarf over her head stood over me. I must've looked scared because the lady's expression softened.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked in the most polite voice I could muster.

"Oh no, Dear. It is me that shall be helping you," She told me, then she lifted up her boney hand and began to scratch her head, she gave a sigh.

"Is that scarf itchy?" I asked.

She nodded. "Incredibly. I feel like I'm losing more hair from it, than I have in my whole lifetime." She made a faint laugh.

_A scarf was making an old lady lose hair. Creepy….._

I noticed something about her voice, it just wasn't right.

I shrugged and began to listen.

"I believe this is yours?" She held a purple device in her thin hand. I gasped.

"My…my cell phone! Oh thank you…er…" I stuttered, not knowing her name.

"Ah-….Ashley…." She finished awkwardly.

"Oh, er…. thanks then, Ashely," I told her.

I took my cell phone from her and smiled.

"Your quite welcome, my dear," She whispered, almost as if I wasn't supposed to hear.

_Okay then...._

"See you later," I told her, walking away, telling myself that I would probably never see her again.

"Sooner than you think." She said in a voice so tiny I wasn't even sure that she had even said anything.

_Weird. Yes, very weird......_

That was about all that I could think of to describe that old women.

I looked at my cell phone. I noticed something sticking out of it. I peered at it closer.

Wait, what was that???

It couldn't be…..could it? That was just-

**SPOV**

"But sere. Bee realistic. I vwas 'ust admiring her beauty, joo know?" **(( "But sir. Be realistic. I was just admiring her beauty, you know?"))**

"It looked a little more complicated than that." I muttered.

"No, no. Suh'we had s'no connection, whatsoever." **(("No, no. We have no connection whatsoever."))**

"Listen, I'm just saying. I thought you stared at her for more than enough time." I massaged my temples.

"S'eye z'wont sare anymore sere." He nodded. **(("I won't stare anymore sir"))**

I rolled my eyes, I hated when other guys stared at Kaylie. She may not notice but I sure did.

"Get outta here." I told him.

He gave me a dirty look, but didn't say anything. Without another "Z'we" he was off.

I sighed. Where was Kaylie? Shouldn't she have been back by now? I scanned the area of the restraint. I almost immediately caught sight of her. There she stood looking deep in thought, holding her purple cell phone in her right hand.

I waved at her, hoping to get her attention.

She blinked several times (hopefully coming back to reality), then laughed and returned the waving gesture.

I grinned.

She walked over and sat down, letting out a breath of air well doing so.

"Who was that?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind me asking.

"Er….no one. I don't think my cell has very good connection here, nobody was on the other line," She replied.

I nodded, thinking she wasn't telling me the whole entire story.

-0-

Dinner was an absolute blast after the whole cell phone dilemma.

We walked to her cooper and talked all the way to her house. I drove into her driveway and put the gear shift into park.

"Well, I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally." She smiled relaxed. Then her expression turned into stress. "Oh damn it…" She bit her lip. I tilted my head to the side.

"Um? What's wrong?"

"My cooper…." She told me, obviously feeling bad that I would have to 'walk' home.

"No worries. Cuz...You know I'm kinda a were-"

She giggled, probably embarssed.

"Right, I forgot." She blushed.

We both got out of the car and stood there hand in hand.

"Goodnight." She whispered, leaning in closer to me.

KPOV

I couldn't believe it. My first kiss, and it couldn't have been more perfect. I nice moonlight with shinning stars over head, a silent street and the hottest guy ever. He closed his eyes. I felt myself relax, here we go…. And-

"KAYLIE RAQUEL PETERSON! GET THE HELL INSIDE! " A voice very recognizable to me screamed.

"Bye Seth." I quickly whispered, turning towards a very angry human.

"Kaylie," I spun around, hearing Seth's voice. He was biting his lip.

"What Seth?" I asked.

"KAYLIE RAQUEL!!! DID YOU NOT FREAKING HEAR ME! GET INSIDE THIS INSTANT!!! I'M COUNTING TO THREE AND IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR ASS INSIDE THIS HOUSE-" Mom's voice was getting louder.

"Hurry Seth!" I urged him.

"ONE!"

"I er…Kaylie.. I… like…well…"

"Seth! Hurry!"

"TWO!!!" Mom's voice was now extremely high.

"I love you!!"

"I love you, too." I told him without hesitation.

I turned around and sprinted inside, I felt in daze. He loved me. How sweet was that? I smiled.

Then looked up to see a very unhappy mother in front of me.

This was such a bad ending to such an ah-mazing day.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE.**

**Long time no chat eh? haha. Anyways yeah, I'll get on with my little speeal. (Did I spell that right?!?)**

**I'm almost done this story soooo.....I need new ideas!!!! **

**Tell me any plots you'd like me to write :3 **

**Review and messages will work so yeah :) **

**Plus the whole story is deticated to you!!! (since it's YOUR plot!) YAYYAYA **

**ANYWAYS Enjoy the current story! **

**(REMEBER TO MESSAGE/ REVIEW ON ANY PLOTS YOU HAVE)**

SPOV

I watched her shadowy silhouette disappear inside.

I dearly hoped that she wouldn't get to much trouble. I stood still like a mindless zombie for another minute or two.

As if finally realising I had been motionless, I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, turned around, and walked away.

_Step,... step,... step,... step....._

I closed my eyes and listened to the faint tap my footsteps made, nothing was around......wait.....no.....hmmm?.....

Suddenly I heard something;a small animal scampering softly on the leaves. A squirrel, to be more specific.......

I opened one eye to glance to the side to see if I guessed acurately,

I had.

There it was, starring contently at me, probably wondering if I was going to attack.

I rolled my eyes, they were _way_ to scared for there own good.

Ignoring the brown squirrel, I kicked a grey rock.

I don't know why but I jumped as high as I could, feeling super happy at the moment.

I had a sudden urge to..... _**dance.**_

I gulped and began to hope that no one saw me dancing on the street like an idiot. I did a little grove and put a slight bounce into my step.

A sudden precence of a person fell upon me.

"Wow, Seth."

I froze.

I knew that voice, it was all to _familiar_.

Oh no. Please not-

"Were you seriously just doing that?"

It better _NOT_ be-

"I, like, mean what guy, like, happy dances?"

I spun around, praying that it wasn't who I thought it was......

_It was_.

I looked up at the moonlit sky and asked;

_Why God? Do you hate me?_

"Me, I guess…" I trailed off awkwardly.

Alyssa smiled sweetly. "She, like, made you, like, happy dance, huh? She must be, like, some girl. Like, a real bit-"

"Alyssa, be nice." I warned.

She bowed her head.

"Listen. Seth. I'm, like, really sorry I was, like, so mean to Kaylie. You know how I, like, get, right? I mean, like, I just don't want her you know….like…..to hurt you. You're, like, my best bud. "

She kicked the grey rock, and it 'happenly' landed beside my shoe.

_Nice kick.....join a soccer team._

"Yeah," I smiled, overjoyed that she was cool with Kaylie and I.

"Can I have a hug? To show you, like, forgive me?" She said, opening her arms.

I nodded, opening mine. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly (for a human that is) ,as if I'd vanish into thin air.

She pulled away, so did I.

She turned around and took a couple of steps away from me.

"Seth," I heard her breathe. She sounded.....depressed?

I came up behind her and put my hand on her tiny shoulder.

"What's wrong, Liss?" I began to worry.

She spun around and stared at me directly in the eye.

"It's just that….well…." She looked at the grass, then up at the sky and then over to Kaylie's house.

I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw a _very_ small, evil smile appear for a second on her mouth.

"I need to ask you something…." She bit her lip, now looking back at me.

"Anything," I told her.

She took a breath in and without giving me and warning she jumped onto me.

I stumbled back a bit (in surprise,of course), wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Ugh! Alyssa-Oomph- what- UgGH-are- you- UGH-" I was cut off with the taste of Alyssa's lips.

KPOV

"Get in bed, young lady, and if I were you I'd keep the light off." Mom finished with a huff.

Thank God she calmed down, or else I don't know if I would have had to call the police.

Mom had never been this angry with me before, this was probably her most unhappiest moment since dad died.

She must've been super pissed because she had actually hit me on the cheek.

"Yes, mother." I whispered.

That seemed to be good enough for her because she stormed off down the hallway. I listened for the door to slam shut inside the den.

Giving a sigh of relief when a_ 'slam'_ echoed through the house, I hurried upstairs to the northwest bathroom also known as the bathroom closest to my room.

Glancing in the mirror I saw a red slash on my right cheek.

_Great, just great._ I thought bitterly.

Gently I moved my fingers up towards it.

Filching back as I did so. This was sad, my cheek wasn't in that rough of shape as it could've been but it still really hurt.

I grabbed some _Aveno_ and dabbed it on my swollen cheek, sighing as I did so.

**-0-**

After rubbing lotion on my cheek for five minutes, I finally decided it was time for bed.

I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes, I could finally relax and just-

"Ummmm….Ummmm…." A slight vibration came from under me. I jumped from shock and took in a big gulp of air.

"Holy crap!" I muttered, having a slight heart-attack removing my vibrating phone from my pocket.

_Come n look outside. 4 a special treat :D_

I read the text and I raised my eyebrows.

My eyes automatically shot up to the sender.

_Unknown _

Weird…..

A special treat….What…the….?

"Ummmm…..Ummmm….." It sounded again. I flipped it open and read:

_U r going 2 want 2 look, now Kay….._

I frowned, who in the name of the lord was texting me? I sighed, clueless.

Stiffly, I shuffled off my mattress and pulled my blinds so I could see through the window.

Since it was dark, it was hard to look at tiny objects.

Then I noticed that there on the road two figures on the road beside each other, I squinted my eyes, who was that?

One of the figures-a girl most like- looked up at my window.

Her eyes stared directly at mine, or at least they seemed like they did. Without a warning her head moved back to the-what seemed like a boy- figure. She moved her mouth then he moved his.

_I wonder what they're talking about?_

I kept looking at them, waiting for my 'special treat'.

Without notice, the girl jumped on the poor guy like he was the offence football player and she was the defence, he seemed very stressed, I laughed. It was quite some sight.

The guy finally managed to breakaway from the girls iron grasp. He seemed very angry. I laughed harder. Then stopped. Why would the text tell me to-……

Unless…..

I squinted harder….it couldn't be….. I spun around and ran towards my wooden desk, I searched for a good pair of binoculars.

Stressed now, I lifted them to my eyes at once, completly foretting about my cheek, I hit the binoculars accidently agianst them.

My grasp failed as my hand met my moms slap mark.

"Owwww!" I moaned, slapping myself on the inside.

I heard a sound of footsteps stomp up the stairs.

"Oh no," I wailed to myself.

_Here she comes...ohhhh...you're going to be in so much shit! _The voice inside me laughed

_SHUT UP!_ I yelled in my head

_whatever.... _It replied, bored

"Kaylie Raquel! What did I tell you?" She fumed.

I bowed my head.

"To get my ass up to my room," I tried.

It seemed to make her even madder.

**BAD MISTAKE!**

"The. Other. Thing." She spat.

"Oh….erm....to m-make sure I-uh had m-my lights uh-out…." I stuttered.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Annnnnd….I believe your lights are ON!" Her nice tone turned into a harsh yell.

"I'm sorry!" I plead-yelled. She grabbed my shoulder and sighed.

"Kaylie you're a-" She didn't finish her sentence, but instead dropped motionless to the floor.

"Mom!" I said lifting her up. I caught a whiff of her breath and coughed. "You're…..drunk…." I sighed. I lifted her onto the bed and stroked her hair.

When I was sure she wouldn't fall off my bed, I grabbed my binoculars off from the floor.

I held up them up, being very careful not to hit my cheek and peered through them.

No one was there.

Oh well.

It was probably better off I didn't know......

I put the binoculars back in their right spot and looked at my window.

A tiny red lady bug sat there staring at me.

I froze.

This lady bug well, it seemed more Human than anyother insect I had ever seen.

I closed my eyes and grumbled.

_Why did I have to go crazy so early in my life?_

Opening my eyes, I turned to look at the lady bug once more before calling it a night.

But no longer did a lady bug sit there.

It was indeed not even a bug at all, it was simply none other than the one and only Alyssa.

**---------**

**Hey guys :3 **

**I just realised I had't updated in so long!!! So I wrote the LAST chapter in a rush and posted it. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters because thi story is nearly complete!!!!**

**Review please, I'm not going to update until reicive at least.....ehhhh.....55/56 reviews! But I'll update faster if I get 60!!!**

**I have the next chapter ready so yeah! Anyways 3 you guys, thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts from EVERYONE~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys. Listen, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**You've probably read the 'Life gets in the way' and the 'I haven't had the motivation to write' speech waaayy to often. **

**So yeah. I guess it's just how life itself is. **

**I'll start updating this story more. PINKEY SWEAR! **

**Anyways....er....**

** I'll just shut up and let you get on with the story, how 'bout? **

**Okay? **

**Sound good? **

**Great. **

**Here it is.**

KPOV

I blinked. Was this seriously happening?

"Alyssa." I confirmed.

Tilting my head slightly to the left.

She stood there in the center of my room, gazing quietly at me. I couldn't stand it. Slowly she took in a breath.

Opened her mouth and…..

said nothing.

Gosh, she was the most annoying person EVER.

"What do you want?" My voice came out way harsher than I had meant.

Then Alyssa began to laugh. Yes, Laugh.

What the heck was so funny? Did I miss some kind of joke? Did a just make a weird sex reference?

WHAT THE HECK!

Alyssa's laughing began to slow down.

"Ah. Kaylie. How you _amuse _me." She giggled.

How I amuse her...._huh?_

I felt my eyes widen. Was she for real?

She smiled shyly at me then looked out my window.

"You don't even know who I really am." She glanced at my mother, now groaning in her sleep.

Mummbling something about needles.

I gulped.

"Who you _really_ are? Let's see, maybe a slut, prostitute....or perhaphs a big son of a-"

"No need to be nasty, Kaaay." She smirked.

I needed to calm down, she was getting on my bad side. I relaxed my eyes and took in a breath.

"Now about Sethie-" She bagan.

"Stay away from Seth! He's mine!" I growled, half surprised at my tone of voice.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow. It arched perfectly over her dark eyes.

"Is that so?" She muttered bitterly. "Yours. Now, I really don't think _you_ should treat him as property..."

I frowned. I could feel my face harden.

Seth wasn't land, he was a living being, I got that, she knew what I meant. Stupid girl.....

Alyssa's gaze dropped on me again.

She turned her attention to the window, smiling peacefully.

"Kaylie….Kaylie…..when will you realise this isn't Alyssa? Hmm? I just talk through her. She's under my control." Alyssa's voice began to get deeper and deeper. It almost sounded....._male._

I gulped again.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as Alyssa began to laugh madly. My lips pressed together.

"I-I fooled you! HAHAHA! I got you good! HAHAHA!"

I began to shake, she had finally gone mad.

What was with this girl? Did she just get out of a metal facility? If so I think she needed ALOT more time there.....

Suddenly Alyssa's body dropped to the floor.

....

I gasped and I stared at her at awe.

_This couldn't be happening. No this doesn't happen! _I closed my eyes and kept telling myself. _"It's a dream! Wake up. It's okay just a wacky dream. Yup that's all it is..."_

But somewhere deep down inside rumbled and simply said.

"You know it's real."

I forced my eyes open again and glanced over at the limp body on my bedroom floor.

Alyssa's mouth opened as she let out a deep groan.

Then a icy mist began to come out of her mouth.

I took a step back. Creathing more space between me and.... well, I had no idea.

Somehow I couldn't tear my eyes away from what was emerging.

A light blue transpranet man, a sprit, wrath, ghost or whatever you'd want to call it appeared in front of me. Strangley, the guy kinda looked like an old version of Seth.

"What-who are you?" My voice was shaky and uncontrolled.

The ghost laughed. In the same deep voice that Alyssa had.

"Why-I'm Harry Clearwater."


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward: She doesn't own twilight**

**Me: That's right!**

**Edward: Are you feeling okay?**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Edward: Because you're not making googly eyes at me or Jacob**

**Jacob: Yeah!**

**Me: I'm OVER you guys, I've moved on to other unrealistic book characters!**

**Edward: Never thought I'd see the day….**

KPOV

Harry Clearwater…I've heard that name before…..isn't Seth's last name Clearwater? He said he lost his dad and….

Harry's Seth's Father!

Wow, this is starting to sound like a lame-o starwars movie.

"Why were you in Alyssa's body?" I ask.

Harry's ghost shrugged. "It's better for people when they see other people, so let's just say I didn't want to scare you.."

I slowly nodded, this was slowly-and I mean very slowly-sinking in.

"But you're doing fine, one of the bravest humans I'll say," Harry smiled.

I mustered a fake, halfhearted laugh.

"When vampires and werewolves are real….ghosts are a notch down on the supernatural meter."

Harry's warm smile disappeared.

"But…" I began again, hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings. "Your still kinda creepy."

Harry chuckled. "You don't need to spare my emotions, Kaylie."

I looked down sheepishly.

"Harry?" I asked, still looking to the floor.

"Yep?"

"Why did you chose Alyssa's body to control?"

"Well, she was close to Seth and I wanted to see if you were the right one."

I looked up to meet Harry's gaze and took in a long deep breath.

"Am I?"

Harry paused (I hoped it was just because of dramatic effect).

He opened his mouth and gasped, but the timing had been off.

That wasn't him? I glanced at Alyssa.

Nope still dead on the floor.

Mom?

Still dead on the bed...

hehe, that rythmed...

FOCUS KAYLIE!

I looked at Harry's pale orbs, he was staring right in front of him, facing my bedroom doorway.

I spun around.

Seth stood there, frozen. I felt my eyes widen.

"Dad?" He asked. Then looked at me, back at Harry, oh look it's over to me again, nope sorry back at Harry.

Seth moved his head back and forth unable to decide where the heck to look.

Seth shook his head violently and muttered "This can't be real."

My glance shot over to Alyssa whose finger twitched.

SPOV

I looked at the clear figure in the middle of Kaylie's small room.

Was he going to hurt her? I wasn't sure.

Had he already hurt her? It didn't look like it.

Was he my real father? Not quite to sure about that either.

How is it possible for people to come back from the dead? No clue about that one.

A noise coming from behind Kaylie distracted me from my thoughts.

Something groaned. I tilted my head to the right and saw Alyssa's body move.

"Wha-"

Kaylie shook her head. My eyebrows arched.

I closed my mouth. I peered around the room looking for something to distract me.

I glanced at the oak desk, it held; a math textbook, pencils and erasers and a neat little stack of lined paper but what caught my eye was a glass flower vase in the right corner.

Lilacs.

Purple Lilacs.

Hmm?

I closed my eyes and breathed in their strong sent.

Opening my eyes, Kaylie was watching Alyssa and the ghost was humming to himself.

I decided it was time to break the awkward silence.

"Are you really my-"

"Yes." The ghost interrupted.

I had no idea if he was telling the truth or not, but somehow I believed him.

I took a step forward and waited for my 'father's' reaction, annnnnd…nothing.

I repeated, still nata.

One more time, and the ghost lifted his arm and stretched.

So he was civil,

that was a start.

Alyssa grumbled.

Taking one more step, I was close enough to talk to Kaylie.

Tapping her on the shoulder she turned away from Alyssa and looked into my eyes.

Her hazel ones were filled with a warming feel. I hoped mine looked the same.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked pleading the anwser was a postive.

"Yeah, but how'd you get in my house?"

"Your front doors unlocked."

"Oh."

Kaylie smiled, but only a little.

I felt myself frown, was something bothering her?

The floor creeked a little from behind us.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Alyssa's voice boomed.

'Dad' bit his pale lip. "People are often hostile when ghosts let them regain control of there own minds."

Kaylie's eye's turned from relaxed to surprised.

"Hostile?" She whisper-yelled back.

"Regain control?" I asked.

What had this ghost - oops I mean _dad _- done with Alyssa?

Alyssa picked up the vase that was filled with purple lilacs, her eye's burning red with furry.

"Put that down!" Kaylie barked.

"This is only a dream," Dad said, in a mystical voice.

I stayed quiet.

Knowing her that wouldn't even convince a small cell in her biological make-up.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Alyssa shrieked, I knew it.

She looked at the vase and then did the unexpected...

she_ threw _the vase.

Yes, I mean _threw_ , not tossed or hucked, she litteraly did a football-style throw across the room...

Or at least that's what she _tried_ to do.

Since the weight of the vase was heavier than your average football...the vase would land sooner.

Purple lilacs spilled out of it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. My senses were numb. I looked where the vase was heading,

straight for Kaylie's head.

Lower and lower, faster and faster, closer and closer.

Finally it had reached it's target.

Kaylie's head.

It hit her with a loud smack.

Falling to the ground with a thump, Kaylie groaned.

Besides a vampires growl, this was one of the worst noises my ears had ever heard.

Red liquid quickly spilled onto the crème coloured carpet.

"Call 9-1-1!" Harry yelled.

"I'm outta here!" Alyssa ran.

"Agh!" Kaylie's mom grunted.

A low buzz filled the room.

I only realised about 5 seconds into it that it was me screaming.

**Me:Poor old Kaylie, hey?**

**Edward: At least no vamps are around**

**ME: Or are they?**

**Edward: No, they're not**

**Me: You ruin it for everybody!**

**Seth: Hurry up so I can be Kaylie's wolf in shinning armor!**

**Me: Yes! Lame Joke!**

**Seth: Wow, who writes this crap?**

**Me: ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy =D **

**This is gonna be last chapter...**

KPOV

My head was pounding with pain. That was about all I was feeling at the moment.

I groaned,

someone else gasped,

and then someone else yelled "Nurse!"

Blackness was my friend.

It whispered quietly and softly breathing lightly into my ear. 'It's okay, alright? Just hang in there, your doing fine…'

I could hear myself breathing hard and steadily. That was surprising. You'd have expected something more...dramatic.

I thought back to my last memory.

Alyssa throwing something at me ( Come to think of it, I didn't exactly know what hit me...Well, whatever it was it sure hurt. )

Me screaming and then...Blackness.

I felt myself stiffen and then relax. Weird.

Although I could only _see_ blackness, I could _hear_ everything.

People talking,

people screaming,

people walking,

people running.

I must've been taken to a hospital judging from the great amount of noise.

I could feel my body begin to stiffen than relax.

What was wrong with me? God, it felt…ugh…unnatural.

Stiffen, relax, stiffen, relax.

"We're losing her!" A voice screamed.

_Losing? What did they mean by...oh my god._

Stiffen, relax, stiffen, relax.

_God help me!_

"Clear!"

_Eeeek!_

Stiffen, relax, stiffen, relax.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Clear!"

Stiffen, relax, stiffen, relax.

"Oh no! C'mon, c'mon! _No! No! No!"_

Stiffen, relax, stiffen, relax.

And nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

My body, I didn't feel like I had a….. HOLY MOTHER F-!

SPOV

"Clear!" The doctor yelled.

Kaylie's body jolted.

"Clear!" He screamed again.

Kaylie's body jolted once more, still no reaction.

"Oh no! C'mon, c'mon! _No! No! No!" _All of the doctor's word sunk into my brain.

Kaylie's body lay there, limp and numb, it was hard for me to look at her.

The doctor began to massage his temples, I stared at Kaylie.

"Mr. Clearwater?" He asked, clearing his throat.

My movement felt mobile and robotic, but somehow I managed to look at him.

"Yes?" I said, my voice trembling.

He took off his cap and bowed.

"Your girlfriend," Those words hit me hard. "Kayla,"

"Kaylie." I corrected automatically.

"Kaylie, my apologies, has slipped into a coma."

KPOV

I really couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I was seeing..._me_.

It was like I was a twin or something, but my 'twin' was lying in the white hospital bed, looking terrible and ghostly pale.

"Hello?" I asked.

Nobody answered, because nobody heard.

I tried again.

"Hello?"

Then I realised that I wasn't talking, I was just yelling that same word inside my mind.

I felt my eye's widen.

I was scared.

No, beyond scared.

I was terrifed.

No one could see me, no one could hear me, no one could hold me and tell me everything was okay, no one could do anything.

I glanced around the room, Seth stood beside the doctor and looked grim.

I begin to listen.

"-has slipped into a coma."

_A coma? I'm in a coma?_

Seth blinked.

"It's always possible for a patient to wake up," The doctor said quickly.

Seth bites his lip.

"What about Kaylie's mom?" He asks.

_What? My mom was here?_

The memory cames back to me.

**She was drunk and dead on my bed. **

Of course Seth (being the sweetheart that he is) would've taken her to the hospital too.

"She passed away just a little while ago."

The doctor's words stung.

Mom. Was. _Dead._

Simple, but harsh.

_Dead. _

Since dad was gone, I'd have no one.

_Dead. _

I could feel tears come to my eyes, none dripped though.

_Mom was Dead. _

Seth nodded as the doctor walked away.

He turned to face my body on the bed, as he sat down gently on the grey stood beside it and held his head in his hands,

_I wanted_ to tell him I'd wake up and it would be okay.

But I couldn't.

Because it wasn't.

Seth's head jolted up quickly, then I noticed a couple of tears falling.

"Kaylie, please wake up. You're my imprint. You're my everything! I know that I can't make you wake, but I just need to talk! Please! Don't leave me, I know that if you came back you won't have parents, but you'll have me and- and-" Seth's voice began to turn into a soft whisper.

"Seth," I tried to say.

He didn't hear. I barely heard.

Seth shook his head. "I love you Kaylie! Please don't leave me! Don't..." Seth sniffed and wet tears began to pour onto the white blanket set on top of me.

He loved me.

He **loved **me.

He _loved_ me.

"Don't...go...please...no..." He said through sobs.

It seemed like forever;

_him:_ standing there crying,

_My body:_ just there in the bed,

_my 'soul':_ simply staring at him...

But finally he picked my head up, and leaned in whispering "I love you.."

Slowly he placed a kiss on my lips.

He pulled away.

"Please Kaylie..." His voice was soothing and calm.

I looked towards the sky, mom and dad we're waving for me to come, and surprisingly Harry Clearwater was there smiling in the background.

I looked towards the ground and saw Seth staring at me with longing.

I knew where I had to go. I closed my lids and took in a breath.

"Kaylie?" He asked.

**Fin.**

**Hope you liked it, I kind of took the ending of a book called 'before i fall' so that credit doesn't go to me. I guess this fic is done :) Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Epologue

**Okay, so since nobody liked the current ending I've decided to write a epologue. Here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own twilight yada yada**

Epologue

"Kaylie, are you alright?"

Seth had been asking me that exact same sentence ever since I had gotten out of the hospital 5 months ago, I knew Seth was protective, but I didn't think _even_ he could care this much. I think I was actually kind of getting annoyed with him, but each time I looked into his deep dark eyes, that annoyance just vanished and it was replaced with love, deep, deep love.

Seth and I had taken a morning walk, even though he despised getting up early.

I loved just walking and looking at the soon-to-be lighted daylight sky. He had gotten his lazy buttocks out of bed all for me. How sweet was he? I smiled gently at the thought. I could possibly be the most lucky girl in the world. Although something was bothering me. Seth seemed reluctant to hold my hand and stand close by my side, it was as though he was afraid to touch me. I frowned internally at the thought. Seth and I had been together for a while and yet he still hadn't made any move towards me to tell me he wanted to kiss. I frowned more, not realizing that I actually did frown on the outside.

"Please tell me what's bothering you," Seth pushed. I sighed, he could read my every facial expression like a book.

"I'm fine," I tried, making my voice sound strong and mightily, since I was such a good actress I thought Seth would actually believe me.

I was wrong.

"Kaylie, I know something's up. Just..._tell me_." He said looking me in the eyes. (I swooned slightly at his intense gaze, hoping that he didn't notice).

I looked at my tanned Uggs, not wanting him to see what I really wanted. We kept walking, but at a much slower pace than before.

"I'm...fine." I say, looking forwards at the houses in La Push, we are currently passing Jacob's house, I think I can see Billy Black, Jake's dad, in the giant window, he doesn't notice Seth or Me, I think he's watching T.V.

I can't take it anymore, the pressure, it's just too much. I need to tell Seth. So I stop walking.

It takes a couple more steps for Seth to realize I've stopped, he looks back at me, his gaze kind and well natured, it simply says, _I'm here, tell me anything..._

"We need to talk, " I begin, Seth's clam gaze turns into a panic filled disaster.

"Are you-" He begins, I can't help but to laugh, does he seriously think I'm going to break up with him?

"No!" I say quickly. His panic disappears, like it was never there. "I just need to tell you...something." I say.

He blinks. Then says one word. "Shoot."

I take in air and then release it. Here it goes...

I lean in and kiss him, finally fulfilling my hearts one true desire.


	13. Sequel News

Read the sequel to this story here;

.net/s/7374110/1/The_Dark_One


End file.
